


Vulnerable

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Luna still feels the effects of the Starscourge. Her lovers won’t let her suffer alone.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> slowly getting to a point where i can't remember if i've used a title already or not ^^; this one is from secondhand serenade, which doesn't FIT but oh well i like it.  
> ...i apologize for my awful summary.
> 
> anyway, this is another product of insomnia. i like both lunyx and lunoct, so i solved my indecision with poly :D

She still gets tired sometimes. The Starscourge has been banished from the world, but its effects still linger. There are places in Lucis that still lie in ruins, dark even in the brightest of days, and the people who were once infected but never turned into daemons are still weak and sore from the damage the disease wrought.

But a queen can't afford to be weak, so she pushes herself through day after agonizing day. Until she can't stand any longer, and the only option is to retire to her room. The bed is comfortable even when she's fully dressed. She flops on it with her face shoved into Noctis' pillow, closing her eyes and promising herself she'll get up in a few minutes. There's work yet to be done.

She wakes several hours later to a dim room and a hand on her shoulder, groggy and discomfited by the darkness. How long had she been asleep? "Your Majesty."

"Nyx?" She brushes his hand away and sits up with a groan. Everything _aches_. "What time is it? Have I missed anything important?"

"It's time for dinner." Nyx puts his hand on her back and looks down at her with concern. "Should I have food sent up to the room? I can tell the king you're resting. You work harder than he does anyway."

"That won't be necessary." Luna forces herself to her feet and smiles when Nyx hovers over her. "I'm just a little tired. Noctis will be disappointed if I don't make it to dinner."

"He'll understand." There's an undertone to Nyx's voice that says if Noctis doesn't, he'll _make_ him.

"I'm _fine_ , Nyx." Luna reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, but Nyx turns his head at the last moment to catch her lips with his own. It's an unusually gentle kiss, and Nyx carefully wraps his arms around Luna's waist. She's not fragile, but he knows on days like this her pain can be unpredictable. "Let me freshen up before we go down."

"Take your time." Nyx kisses her again before he backs away, moving over to the door and leaning against it. His eyes never leave her.

Luna shakes her head and heads toward the bathroom. It only takes a few minutes for her to adjust her tangled hair, and she splashes some cold water on her face in the hope it will revitalize her. The people can't see her at anything but her best.

Nyx follows behind her as they walk to the dining room, one hand hovering at her back as if he's afraid she'll collapse. Luna leaves him to his worrying; she likes the knowledge that he'll be there if she needs him.

Noctis is waiting outside the door to the dining room, arms crossed and frowning at the floor, but he brightens as Luna and Nyx approach. "One of those days?" Noctis asks, stepping forward and touching his fingers to her cheek. "You could've said—"

"I cannot rest while I have left work unfinished." Luna takes his fingers from her face and kisses them so he'll know she's not upset. "And having dinner with you and Nyx is no hardship."

Noctis sighs and leans down to kiss her forehead. "Ignis can handle things if you need him to, you know. He does half of my work as it is. I can just take it back."

"You should," Nyx says. "And some of Luna's besides."

Noctis grins at him. "Let's not get carried away, here. That'll cut into my fishing time."

Luna hides her smile behind her hand as Nyx rolls his eyes. While she doesn't mind spending time with Noctis as he fishes, Nyx doesn't have the patience for it. Especially since the citadel's chefs won't let him cook and clean the catches himself.

"Let's eat before dinner gets cold." Luna gives Noctis a gentle nudge and he steps away with a faint sigh.

The dining room they use is small, royally speaking. The table can only seat a dozen people, but when it's just the three of them they cluster at one end.

Luna takes her usual seat at Noctis' right, relieved to be off her feet again. It must show on her face, because Nyx gives her a look like he's considering picking her up and carrying her back to bed. She glares back at him. If he tries it, she'll kick him and he knows it.

Noctis clears his throat and gestures for the servants to start bringing out the food. Nyx huffs and leans back in his chair.

Dinner is a long affair, and far more exhausting than it has any right to be. Luna wants to go back to work when it's over, but as she stifles a yawn behind her hand, she knows it's not going to happen. Even Noctis might drag her away at this point.

"Let's make it an early night," Noctis says as the get up from the table. He already has his phone in his hand, fingers flying over it as he sends Ignis a message. "There's nothing that important left anyway."

"Liar," Luna says. _Everything_ about the kingdom is important, and Noctis will complain about the extra work in the morning.

She won't admit that she's pleased Noctis has decided to retire with her. He looks tired too, his posture drooping like he's a teenager again.

"Well, might as well join the party." Nyx gets up and stretches. "Let's go before I actually have to carry someone."

"You're not allowed to carry either of us." Noctis offers Luna his arm, and she leans on it a little as they walk. "New law. I'll have Ignis write up the paperwork tomorrow."

"You're still a brat, Your Majesty."

Noctis shoots him a grin over his shoulder. "Yes, but you love me."

Nyx snorts, but he doesn't deny it.

In the bedroom, Luna sheds her clothes and flops down on the bed again.

"Graceful." Noctis snorts and climbs in next to her, carefully pushing her more towards the middle. "Get off my pillow."

Luna makes a face into the pillow but obligingly rolls onto her own. Noctis makes a happy little noise and lays down, pulling her back toward him.

"Make up your mind," Luna mumbles as she tucks her face in his neck.

"You two are worse than kittens." Nyx closes the curtains before he climbs into bed behind Luna. He presses up against her back, and his arm rests on her side as he reaches over her to put his hand on Noctis' hip.

"Shut up." Noctis' voice is muffled like he has his face shoved into a pillow. "You're worse than either of us."

"If you two aren't going to sleep, you can leave." Not that Luna _wants_ them to go. She just really wants to sleep.

Nyx kisses the back of her neck. "If think we can behave. For you."

"Maybe." Noctis gives her a gentle squeeze. "Good night."

Luna hums back. It's the last thing she's aware of before she fall asleep, safe and warm in their arms.


End file.
